


La lunghezza di un minuto dipende

by Duedicoppe



Series: Because The Night [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Deal Fic, Excess Of Ruminations, Kiss - OK Not Really - OK Future Kiss OK?, M/M, Music!AU, OK Future Relatioship OK?, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe





	La lunghezza di un minuto dipende

Non avresti mai pensato che potesse succedere.

 

Mai in tutta la tua vita.

 

Neanche con l'aiuto di tutti i santi del Paradiso, di quell'invisibile Unicorna Rosa di cui blatera Thaz tutte le volte che è ubriaco – non poi così spesso, è davvvero bravo a reggere l'alcol, lo spaventapasseri – e di quel Mostro Di Spaghetti Volante di cui Charlie si è messa a parlare con Gabe l'ultima volta che l'avete incrociata.

 

E invece hai in mano quel nastro.

 

Vecchio, sgranato, un audio schifoso, malconcio, probabilmente a un soffio dal dover essere riparato con – lo smalto per unghie o il nastro adesivo o qualunque cosa ci voglia per riparare un nastro tagliato – ed è per questo, solo per questo, che Balthazar non ha fatto una copia digitale prima di dartelo in mano, aveva paura che a un altro passaggio nel videoregistratore si sarebbe sbriciolato...

 

Ma lui questo non lo sa.

 

Potreste farne delle copie in qualsiasi momento, per quello che ne sa lui.

 

E non vorrà che vada in giro, giusto?

 

Insomma, adesso è affermato – rispettato, perfino – arrivato, potresti quasi dire, a parte che sembra sempre che voglia andare ancora un po' più in là – e gira in auto di lusso e vestiti fatti a mano e beve quel Craig che una bottiglia sola costa come un anno del succo di radici a cui sei abituato tu – non gli piacerebbe che girasse quel video, no?

 

Voglio dire, non ha la barba, e ha i baffi finti ed è vestito di rosa ma lo si riconosce ed è vestito di rosa sant'Iddio, d'accordo che è palesemente fradicio, d'accordo che ci sono dei precedenti ma non potrebbe farlo passare per una prova del corso di recitazione o roba del genere, è semplicemente Crowley ubriaco fradicio vestito di rosa che canta I Want To Break Free e non c'è verso, neanche una ventina e passa di anni fa, che la voce di Crowley possa reggere la tonalità di Freddie, tantomeno sbronzo come un lord.

 

E adesso vuole sapere cosa vuoi – una trattativa, come sempre, come se fosse un incontro d'affari come tutti gli altri, un _accordo_ , come li chiama lui, e cerca di nasconderlo ma è evidente che è nervoso e ti senti anche un po'in colpa ad affrontarlo così – insomma, non è quello che faresti di solito, un ricatto, ma è per una buona causa, ti dici...

 

"Voglio il quindici per cento."

 

Ti guarda con una faccia così strana – neanche gli avessi detto che vuoi la libbra di carne più vicina al cuore, il suo primogenito, o l'anima (ma ce li avrà, poi, un cuore, un figlio, o un'anima?) – che non puoi fare a meno di spiegarti meglio:

"Per i ragazzi. La percentuale sul merchandise. Voglio il quindici per cento invece del dieci."

 

Adesso pare più tranquillo, ma ha comunque una faccia strana – così strana che cominci a pensare che faresti bene a preoccuparti – sta' a vedere che ti dirà che non gliene può fregare di meno, che per quel che gli importa quel filmato lo può guardare tutto il mondo, non per niente lo ha caricato lui su youtube ieri sera ma grazie, magari questa copia è di qualità migliore e può sostituire il file...

 

"Dammi un bacio e potrei arrivare fino al venti... però devi metterci la lingua."


End file.
